To Save Myself
by stellaslomp
Summary: Today is the last day that I have to endure my only fear. The Reaping... Face your fears. I thought I knew what fear was, and I do. It's like panic, just so much worse, so bad that I had to build walls around myself. There is no other defence. It gets worse though. Especially when memories come back to haunt you. Especially in the Games.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the last day that I have to endure my only fear.  
The Reaping.  
Then, never again will I have to watch people as they stumble to the stage, tears already forming in their eyes as they walk to what they _know_ will be their deaths. The only thing that calms them is the promise of food.

Fabric slips through my fingers as I stand in silence, engulfed in eighteen year old girls, all taller than me. As Amber Haynes steps up to the podium, preparing to begin her monotonous speech, my eyes catch sight of a boy stepping towards me menacingly,  
"Little thief!" He hisses, shoving me. My blonde hair obscures my vision as I push myself back to my feet,"Where'd you get that pretty little dress, huh? I'll tell you, FROM MY DAD!" His rage can't be contained in his whisper shout as he takes another step towards me. Vaguely, at the back of my mind I hear a girl called forward. The threat of the boy whose Father I thieved from is so close and powerful, not a thought runs through my mind as the words tumble from my mouth,

"I volunteer!"

**_Would love Reviews! Thanks for reading, it means alot to me :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

No-one came to say goodbye. But with no-one to say goodbye to, there were no tears. Or so I tell myself.  
"Why did you volunteer?" A voice asks from behind. Liam. The male tribute.  
"To save my life," I say simply, hoping he gets the message to leave.  
"Some strategy," He snorts,"What's your name,"  
"Capri Evans," I reply and he smiles,  
"Capri. You mean the trouble maker? The girl who lived on the streets, but was better feed than the rest of the District? Damn, you have no idea how much I admire you!" I shift awkwardly and shrug as non-committal as possible. It was true. thieving was the only way to live, and I had a habit of taking more than I needed...  
I turn on my heel and stalk from the window, leaving behind the view of train tracks.

As I lie in a hidden room, I turn over what Liam said. Do people really admire me? A street rat? They couldn't. People who admire me wouldn't kick me to the ground. They wouldn't shout abuse at me. My cheeks flush and I simmer with rage. How _dare _he say that! I don't need him I decide. I don't need anyone.

As I lie in the room, waiting for my anger to cool down, the stink finally gets to me. It smells like flowers. Sickly sweet and the pureness of it invades my senses. I take it as a sign that it's time to eat. Not that I really want to but I leave any way.

As I enter the room I realize that my mentors are absent. I am left alone with Liam. Fun. He grins at me and waves as though nothing bad has happened, will happen. I ignore him and begin to start eating. The food is delicious, but when I catch Liam staring at me, it sours.  
"Go away," I say through mouthfuls of food and to my surprise he obliges before continuing to stare at me. The mentors walk through the door and Johanna looks at me, quirking her eyebrow.  
"What's he done?" She asks and I shrug, "To clingy?" She smiles and gestures to the meal laid out in front of me. My nose crinkles and I push the plate away, and nod.  
"I guess. And the fact I don't really like him." I feel awkward under Johanna's gaze, like she knows me, the me before I was a street rat. I shift and she laughs,  
"You remind me of me." She giggles, "That solitary rebellious kid that no-one could catch." My mouth quirks into a smile and she pushes her thick brown hair from her eyes, obviously pleased. "Go sleep," she says after a small infinity, "You deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

_All I can hear are their screams echoing in my ears as the pounding of feet nears, mingling with my own ragged breath. A warm trickle of blood runs down the side of my face. Her blood. I rub my hands across my eyes, smearing my cheeks with tears that continue to fall. Trees loom all around me, haunting, as their lifeless limbs cast intertwined shadows. The pounding of footsteps slows and begins to approach slowly, calculatingly, cautiously, before they stop altogether. The warmth of stale breath clings to my shoulder. My hands are shaking and I stand stock still, not daring to turn. The blood running through my veins is like liquid ice, cold and sharp. Rage boils from within as I imagine what they did to her. What **he **did to her. My grey eyes dart around as more people emerge from the trees, studying me.  
"Capri? Why don't you come with us doll?" A male voice says.  
"Because I know what you'll do to me. I like my voice very much thank you."  
"Darling, we reserve that treatment for adults. Not little girls like you." My shoulders sag in relief, the fight leaving me completely. I nod before choking out the words.  
"Just don't hurt Carter." _

I wake with my owns screams still ringing fresh in my ears. Not a nightmare. A memory. A memory that visits me every night in vivid detail, haunting my numbered days. I thrash, choking on the blankets of goose down that smothers me. I hear the door click open as Johanna drifts into the room,  
"Brainless!" I hear her shout over my terrified whimpers, "Are you all right? What's happening?" By now she is shaking my shoulder as I lie curled into a ball. I slowly calm down until all that is left of my freak-out are tearstained cheeks.  
"What happened?" Johanna asks "Nightmares?"  
"No," I whisper, my voice shaking, "A memory," I stumble from my room into the adjoining bathroom and throw up. I turn back wiping my mouth to see that Johanna hasn't moved. Not yet anyways. Her eyes are glazed over and her mouth hangs slightly ajar, as if in a trance. I cautiously leave the room leaving Johanna perched on the end of my oversized bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I swirl the soup in my bowl with a spoon. The red colour seems unnatural and I don't feel inclined to eat it. My stomach has shrunk since leaving District 7 and I push my bowl away and leave the room, plus, I couldn't stand another minute under the over-protective gaze of Liam. I don't feel comfortable going back to my room, not knowing if Johanna has left yet. Instead my feet find the way to a room with walls hidden by shelved books. My fingers trace over the edges of musty spines, causing finger trails to swirl in the dust. I shiver in the cold and pull out a book. The words printed onto the page swims before my eyes and I am reminded of my inability to read. All the same I curl into a ball on the plush reading chair, the rooms only decoration, book still held in my hand. I let my imagination run away with me and I create my own story from the tangle of unreadable words.

Johanna walks in and I swear she can see every place that I visit.  
"What's the book about?" I squirm under her penetrating gaze,  
"Umm, i-it's about..." I stutter and in response hand her the worn, tattered copy of the book,  
"It's a journal, from just before the rebellion." She says quirking her eyebrows in that irritating way, "Why are you reading this?" she inquires,  
"Well... you see... I needed to do something..." I try to bluff,  
"Why this story?"  
"I... um... can't exactly, not really, um, read. I guess you could call me Brainless?" I say with a sheepish smile cast across my face.  
"Where were you at class time then?" She asks barely suppressing giggles,  
"I may or may not of been stealing and skipping classes." I mumble raising my eyes to met hers. Tears are forming in her eyes as she tries (and fails) to control a laughing fit. For a minute she seemed like the older sister I never had. The one I always was. It hits me hard and I stop smiling into space.

_"Jaydah! Jaydah!" Jonah calls, bouncing on his toes as he steps toward me.  
"How was school little mister,did ya behave yourself?" I ask and when he pokes out his tongue I flick the tip of his nose. "Where's Carter?"  
"Right here," says a sweet, innocent voice from behind. I turn and wrap my arms around her overly-narrow waist. She was still better fed than me, Jordan and Jonah. If it weren't for my recklessness at total disregard for the rules and school, Jonah, Jordan__ and I would be six feet under... My mind turns from these darker thoughts to the fact that I was short.__ Carter and Jonah are both taller than me, but I am a year older. Carter flicks her dark hair and her deep blue eyes shimmer.  
__"You're the best sister ever Jaydah," Jonah calls desperate for attention, so I hug him to,  
__"Yeah," Carter says, wrapping her arms around my shoulders,"You're like the sister I'll never have..."_


	5. Chapter 5

I sit, doubled over, as the last of the pain ebbs from my chest. The pure force of the memory has me stunned like one of the fish ensnared in the nets of fishers. The steady pressure of Johanna's hand on my back soothes me and I take a sharp breathe.  
"I'm fine," I say shaking her hand away from me. She seems startled by my independence, even when she can see something is bothering me.  
"Okay," She whispers, "I came to ask you a question though," She looks to me for permission and I nod tightly, "Do you want to have private training sessions or what?" I lift my face from my palms and she carries on, "Like if you had a talent that you wanted to develop, but you don't want any-one to know. What do you think?" My expression must be tell-tale and she nods "As I expected," before leaving me in my room of unreadable words.  
"A rebels journal..." I whisper to myself, wondering what else this room contains. Why is this book even here? And why didn't Johanna take it from me?

With my feet curled around me, book clutched tight to my chest, I drift into a mindless oblivion.

When again my eyes open, I am blissfully unaware of the horrors tonight may bring. Because it is night. The moon has risen high on the horizon, and I sit there, allowing the pale yellow light to caress my features. Outside the fringe of a woodland flickers by as the train speeds on. I turn from the window but the image burns into my eyes. Painted onto the trees is a smiley face and the words engraved into the bark and partially miss-spelled,  
'May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!'  
I miss the days of innocence, of fearlessness, the days where nothing could touch us. Carter, Jonah and me. The inseparable team from District Eight. Until we got caught. I allow the sickening torrent of memories to wash over me and I smell smoke from our little camp-fires. The unbeatable squelch of mud beneath my bare feet, hard and calloused, from days in the woods. Our voices ring in my ears, laughing, singing so free in a place ruled with an iron fist. Our smiles are set in my mind. A slash of white cracking across our blackened faces.

We were invincible.

I slip from the room and step into the dark hallway that leads to the dining cart. I have barley begun to push open the door when the voice calls out,  
"Couldn't sleep?" I ignore the shadow and walk towards the fridge, making it clear that his presence is unwanted. I scan the fridge and look at my options. There's chocolate. Carter loved chocolate. I reach for some bread, deciding to keep it simple. I begin to butter it when a hand taps my shoulder. I thrust my elbow backwards and catch my assailant on the collarbone.

_The hand reaches for my shoulder, laying a heavy palm down, as though to grab me. I send a fist flying and it results in a groan of pain._

The butter knife I hold in my hands is brandished in front of my a raised weapon.

_The knife we always took as a precaution is clutched tightly in my hand and I slash at anyone who dares to come near me._

The figure takes a step closer hands raised.

_Steps sound as they come closer._

I thrust my palm into it's face and the warm trickle of blood runs down my palms. I pin his throat under my forearm, his back pressed to the wall. I snap the lights on and look into Liams eyes. They stare back, bewildered.  
"Don't come near me ever again." I whisper, my palms shaking the knife lying on the floor.

_I drop the knife, my hands quivering and I turn and run._


	6. Chapter 6

I watch Liam walk towards the door, his nose bruised and misshapen. I swallow back an apology and turn my back to him. Johanna and I are to alone. She sits beside me and looks right into my eyes,  
"What the _hell _happened,"  
"It's nothing, I just freaked," I say, my eyes downcast. She shakes her head and gives me 'the look',  
"I don't want to hear excuses," and she tuns away, her face rigid with disgust, "I expected more from you." I hang my head in shame and watch tears drip down my freckled nose.  
"I didn't mean to hurt him," My whisper is barley audible and choked whisper. "I truly didn't," I look up at Johanna through watery eyes, her back still turned to me.  
"Well," She begins grudgingly, "You definately know how to throw a punch. And keep people away from you," And with that, she walks away.

The plush dining cart that I'm sitting in seems too big, too cavernous. It is the final word in luxury, and I feel so strange, so wrong, to be here invading the train halls with my unruly image. Everything is gourgeous and pretty, but it's hollow, empty, devoided of life and purpouse. I am the Capitol's opposite. I cup my face in my hands and look out of the windows into the distance. The gaping mouth of a tunnel stares me in the face and the train is plunged into semi-darkness. The dim flickering of lights barely give enough light to see the table infront of me.

I like the dark. It means no-one can see my flaws.


	7. Chapter 7

The majesty of the Capitol looms in-front of me as the doors at the end of the tunnel swing open. I am blinded by the shocking calamity of the Capitol. Candy coloured buildings tower above me, reaching towards the sky, not even their shadows dampening the colours that stain the streets. The citizens swarm around the station that we are pulling into. I tentatively raise my hand and wave, cheers and screams erupting from the mouths of thousands. Their painted and dyed bodies look strange, like pieces in a puzzle that haven't been put together properly. The doors near me slide open and I take my first ever step into the Capitol. A tingle runs from the tip of my toes, up my spine and leaves me feeling dizzy and euphoric. I stumble on towards the Remake Center that stands meters from me. I am barely aware of the constant pressure on my back. Johanna's hand.

Once I make it into the Center it's all I can do not to collapse.  
"Holy damn," I whisper breathlessly and begin to stagger in the general direction of the door marked with my name. I push on it and fall into the room.  
"Hello!" A chirpy voice calls, "My good! When was the last time you showered!" A lady says pointing a manicured finger at me. I shrug as I am instructed to strip off. Layers of grime accumulated over the years coat my skin and the women gasp.  
"Oh my! Where do you live, you poor darling?!"  
"On the streets," I reply shrugging again. They gasp and begin to roughly scrub me with sickly sweet lotions. Again and again I am dumped and scrubbed until I am deemed merely 'acceptable'.  
"Now to meet your designer!" They say and their giggles follow them as they walk off. I sigh in relief and rub my throbbing, bare skin. The quite seems peaceful, and I know I won't have much of it. Within seconds of closing my eyes, the click of heels on lino sounds. I roll onto my stomach expecting to see a young woman, but am mortified to see a man in a skirt and stilettos,  
"Excuse me?" I ask, "But _what _are you wearing?"  
"Oh Honey," He says with a girlish laugh, "This is all the range here. Do you mean to tell me that men are wearing _shorts_ in you district? I mean, really..." I zone out as he prattles on about the wonders of Capitol clothes when he orders me to stand. I do as he says and he looks at me.  
"I know what the girls meant when they said you were short," He chirps. _Ouch. _He looks at me and beams, a smile bordering on maliciousness, " You'll make the perfect tree."

"I hate this costume..." I whisper to Liam and he looks at me fearfully before nodding his head uncertainly in agreement.  
"It really isn't very flattering," He whispers before looking away from me again. I look at my costume with disdain. The rough bark that covers the outsides is unrealistic and a muddy brown. The leaves are simple and made from paper and, clearly, not much time or effort has been put into this. I groan and Liam smiles shyly, like he wants to laugh, but id to scared to. Beneath my feet the horses shift their weight. Liam's face pales and he whispers,  
"I'm afraid of heights."  
"It's all right," I whisper back, "I'm here," His eyes are grateful and seem even bluer up close,  
"I'm sorry," I say and as the doors open, I slip my hand into his.


	8. Chapter 8

"God that was torture," I say massaging my stiff hands. Liam and I were completely ignored as we made our way to the city centre. I don't hesitate to start peeling of the layers of clothes that smother my sweat soaked torso and feeling the fresh air on my skin, I sigh. Liam kindly averts his gaze as we step into an elevator. It takes mere seconds for us to shoot towards the roof, stopping on the seventh of twelve floors. As I push open the door and step into the room I feel small and insignificant. This room alone is the size of the Justice Building back home. The room glistens with adornments and hangings, the objects beautiful and expensive. Behind me Liam gasps in awe, and my pent up rage and anger comes rushing out,  
"Look at this," I hiss, my voice a mask of loathing, "Look at all they have. Look at their careless way of operating, how they barley lift a finger. Look at their mutilations and self afflicted horrors," I turn to Liam and his eyes are widened at my daring to speak against the Capitol, "Look at what we have. Long hours of _slave_ labor, cutting down trees, for what? These people to make useless objects from? You, your _lucky," _My voice is an enraged whisper now, "You're the son of the Mills' Supervisor. Your Dad controls half the Town! And you get all his money. And where does that leave me! Sleeping in the streets! Even when it snows, there is no-where for me to go." I look at Liam, tears of rage glistening in my eyes. He stand there taking in what I've said and then turns his back to me and lifts his shirt up, exposing the bare skin on his back,  
"You're right that my Dad is in control of half the town," He whispers, "Including me. He hates my guts. Any one thing to displease him would result in a whipping, but he was clever about it. He kept it hidden. He separated himself from me. That's why he never came to say good-bye." Liam chokes on his words and my attention is pulled to his back. Livid scars run criss-crossing over his back, a series of raised welts. My fingers run over his bare skin and the tips of my fingers tingle. I swallow back a lump in my throat,  
"I'm sorry," I say and he lets his shirt drop,  
"Don't be. It isn't your fault." And with that, he walks away.

Liam. I turn his name over in my mind. I think of how he looks at me, with admiration and fear shining in his gorgeous blue eyes. I think of how he stood firm when he was called forward to take his place in the games, with a light breeze tousling his hair, the colour of the sun,  
"Liam," I hear myself whisper, the traces of a smile playing on my lips. My feet find way to a room smaller than most, but still cavernous, and I sigh as I lie down to sleep on the hard, familiar ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_The hammer bangs against the desk and my eyes find those of the Judges. They are cold and unforgiving and I gulp. She was an intimidating figure.  
"Did you know what you did was illegal?" She booms, her voice loud and resonating. I shake my head and beside me, Jonah whispers,  
"No,"  
"What were you doing in the woods then?" She asks,  
"We were playing," I say and my voice is clear and confident,"Is that a crime?" The Judges face shifts into a scowl and she replies,  
"When you are trespassing on Capitol land, yes it is," Beside me, I can feel Carter shaking, but with fear or rage, I do not know.  
"Children," She says, taking a gentler tone, "You do need to be punished. Naughty children are always punished." She is nodding her head now, as though she wants us to agree with her. But I don't. Why should we have to pay, for something that we never realized was wrong? And why should Carter be punished? After all, she is the Mayors daughter. But we are only three children,  
"What are you going to do with us?" I question. Her malicious smile tells all,  
"President Snow doesn't want you and we don't make children avoxes, so really, it's looking like a years worth of solitary confinement or close supervision." Jonah's face pales and I can tell he's thinking of our brother, our four year old brother.  
"T-there's nothing else we can do?" Carter stammers as she looks to the Judge, her eyes pleading.  
"N-n-n-no!" The lady cruelly imitates and I feel a rush of anger. I step forward and before I can stop myself, my hand swings with an open palm into the side of her face. She flushes in rage and screams,  
"You! You won't be so lucky as to have that fate! In fact, you will never set foot in this town again and I will personally see that your life is a misery!"  
"What if I win the Hunger Games?" I ask, my cocky attitude coming into play, "I mean, I will need to come here for the victory tour."  
"PEACEKEEPERS!" She shouted as the flicked of their batons, "TAKE HER AWAY! LOCK HER UP, DO WHATEVER, JUST GET THAT **BRAT** OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The hand print on her cheek was livid and as the Peacekeepers hauled me away I looked over to Carter and Jonah. They were knocked to the ground and boots crunched against their fragile bodies that lay curled in the fetal position._

_And there was nothing I could do._

"Capri!" A voice calls as the door to my room was shoved aside. I lay there rolled into a ball, my hands covering my ears as Liams arms encircled my rigid body.  
"Sh," He whispered as I sobbed into his chest, "It's alright." The pounding of footsteps thudded in my ears but I didn't look up from my cocoon of safety to see who it is. Liam shakes his head and whoever it is retreats, closing the door softly behind them.  
"Capri?" Liam asks, his voice vibrating in his chest, "What's happening? Whats the matter?"  
I wipe my eyes and manage to murmur, "I'm fine," and begin to push away from him, when all I want to do is stay in his arms.  
"I know your not," He says back, and pulls me tighter. The tension the keeps my muscles locked relaxes and I feel myself melt into his embrace. My arms slide around his waist and he pulls back.  
"Liam?" I whisper, confused. He tilts my chin up with his hands that are rough and calloused as his eyes meet mine.  
"What happened?" He asks gently drawing me back towards him, my head resting on his chest. I trust him. I trust him as a friend. I close my eyes and begin to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

"I wasn't always called Capri," I say in a voice, no more than a whisper, "And I wasn't always from District Seven either. I used to live in District Eight with my two brothers, Jonah and Jordan. Both my parents died so I've lived on the streets nearly my whole life. I was always a... rebellious... spirit and I whenever it was school or work time, I was always ditching off and stealing for my family. My best friends in the entire world were amazing. We were like the three musketeers and you would never see one without the other, apart from in school time. Jonah was one of my best friends and we were so closely linked, especially living with each other. People so often said how much we looked alike but he had blue eyes and I have grey ones. But Carter and I, we were inseparable. She was the Mayors daughter and I was a street rat. She had long black hair and the deepest blue eyes. She was the definition of perfect and I am... well, I'm me. But we were so close in so many ways. I t was one of the hardest parts of being exiled." Liam looks at me, confusion sweeping over his face,  
"But how?" He asks and I sigh. It's a story better left for later. I shake my head,  
"Not now;we have training."

As we walk from the room to the Training Center, Johanna calls from behind,  
"Take it easy out there kiddos!" Leaving me to roll my eyes. We walk into the room to find that we are late.  
"Damn," I say as we step briskly towards the Obstacle Course. Liam goes first, slowly and carefully and when he finishes his time is recorded at the bottom of the table. He winces and gestures for me to begin. I step onto the starting platform an excited rush running through my body. I love courses like this. It reminds me of stealing back home.

As the course begins to fire up, I launch into a sprint, fending of and dodging the various weaponry attacks that come from my sides. I leap a barrel and find myself staring at a copy of me. It's holographic and I swing my arm and my clone falls to the ground. I carry on, my pace unchecked. A fire ball sweeps towards me and I jump it. When the next one comes I flip, just for fun, before carrying on. Above a huge ravine is a small narrow pole and nimbly I dance my way across it. I am almost dissapointed when it comes to am end.

"Can we do it again?" I ask Liam, giddy in my success as my name places first on the leader-board, earning glares from the Career Tributes. I sneer back before poking out my tongue. Liam shakes his head and we carry on to the Climbing Station. I'm up the tree that they have there in a matter of second and I laugh.  
"This is my job back home!" I call and I climb even higher, until my head grazes the roof. Only thin branches hold my weight now and I grab hold of the roof and swing off of the tree.  
"Capri Evans!" I hear Liam call a note of worry in his voice, "Get down from there now!"  
"I'll be fine!" I call back, letting my hands slip. Screams ensure from below as I tumble. I reach out for the nearest branch and swing myself around it before flipping of backwards. As I land I bend my knees to soften the impact and stand in front of Liam

"Your turn."


	11. Chapter 11

"Admit it," I say, "That was pretty cool."  
"No it wasn't," Liam says through gritted teeth, "What were you thinking?!" I grin at him,  
"Liam, I've been trained to do that,"  
"Trained to do what Capri, become the Careers target! You showed them up today. all of them and they aren't going to love you for it!"  
"My sponsors will," I reply, "And anyways, did I ask for your opinion, Grandpa!"  
"No you didn't, but maybe you should, _Jaydah_," I swing my hand and slap him full on the face,  
"Don't you dare use that as a weapon against me," I say my voice teeming with rage as I stalk off to find Johanna. Eventually I find her surrounded by a table of delicacies as she slowly pushes one after another into her mouth.  
"I hate Liam," I say, sitting down with a thud. Johanna looks at me, shocked,  
"It didn't look like that this morning," She replies, quirking an eyebrow.  
"I told him what was wrong and he used it against me," I fume, "And he doesn't want me to do well in training because I'm showing everyone else up and he can't do the same as me!" Johanna thinks it over, before laying a palm on my shoulder,  
"I think," She begins, "I think Liam is trying to protect you." I look at her in shock. "When he came in to see you this morning, he was protecting you then. When he watched you do your thing in the Training Center, he was trying to protect you. He's giving you a warning. I suggest you guys go and work with axes tomorrow. You've already given yourself a name so go with him, let him teach you." I nod. after all, it makes sense. I pull an apple from Johanna's tray and watch her scowl as I walk away to my bedroom.

As the light outside my room dims, I feel restless and more awake than ever. My feet quietly pad along the carpeted floor as I make my way to Liams room. I push open the door and pause. A figure tosses in the dark as it turns over to see who dares disturb him.  
"Hey," I whisper. He beckons for me to come in and I do.  
"I'm sorry," I say as I perch at the end of his bed.  
"Don't be," He says his voice muffled as I lie next to him.  
"What are you doing here?" Liam asks and I shrug.  
"Couldn't sleep," I say and a flash of white shows in the dark as Liam smiles. My head rests on the pillow next to his and I lift my hand to his face.  
"Is you cheek okay?" I ask and he nods in answer as he holds my hand to his face. I can feel his warm breath trickling over my skin and I close my eyes.

When I wake again in the morning, my hand is still resting on Liams cheek and I lift it off, uncovering an ugly bruise in the shape of a hand.  
"You have one slap you know," A drowsy voice says and I shake my head grinning as I leave the room to get dressed for training. After eating one of the decadent meals the Capitol provides for breakfast we walk out of the room and to the Training Center.  
When we get there I look to Liam and say,  
"Let's go play with axes."

Liam lets go of the handle of the axe and it sails towards its target and hits with a sickening thump.  
"Your turn," He says, handing me a slightly smaller axe. As I lunge, I let go and the pure force of my throw stuns me, but my accuracy needs a little work. Liam chuckles. His axe buried deep into the dummies chest whereas mine sliced through one of it's arms. I grab another axe and throw again and again. Liam does the same beside me and over time my accuracy improves so that I hit the vital areas, but not quite bulls-eyes.  
"Wanna give knives a shot?" Liam asks and I shake my head. Knives aren't all to different to axes when it comes to throwing I decide.  
"Let's go wrestle instead," I suggest and am awarded with approval.

When we get there I request an opponent immediately. I don't need to train. Liam's looks at me with surprise and I smile as I step into the ring. Before me stands a girl, who looks to be a little younger than me, and twice my size and is clearly trained for this. She isn't a tribute though and I know I can win. She feints to the right and the dodges back to the left as she attempts to take hold of me. I play around for a bit, my agility and endurance coming in handy as I dodge her attacks. She is breathing heavily and I step inside her guard and deliver a quick, yet painful jab to the stomach. She growls and grabs hold of me as I punch her again. She slams me to the ground, knocking the breathe from my body as she pins me down.  
"Gottcha," She says leaning forward. I slam my head upwards and head-but her and her weight shifts off me. I smash a fist into her temple and she groans in pain. This time I'm on top and I make no hesitation to punch her once more. The light fades from her eyes as she falls unconscious. Liam looks up at me in a mixture of awe and disbelief. He shakes his head and pulls me down from the ring. I know from the look on his face it's time to go.

When we arrive back at our accommodation, I crash into my bed and ignore the raised voices that echo down the hall. A stab of excitement runs through me. Tomorrow is our private sessions with the Game-makers. Tomorrow, I train alone.


	12. Chapter 12

The tributes trickle from the room slowly, one by one getting closer to me. Liam is called forward and I drop his hand. The one I've been holding for support. I nod my encouragement and he breathes deeply before stepping into the room, the doors sliding shut behind him. I hear muffled thuds and a grin crosses my face. Liam's chucking axes. I imagine him as he takes his stance, his eyes focused and narrowed in on his target. His breath even and as he pulls his arm back muscles tensed.

And the throw is always perfect.

For a while longer I live in my world of fantasy before the doors in front of me slide open as the Game-makers ask for my presence. The room feels so large and quite after the days of training in the loud calls of other children. I walk toward the Obstacle Course, eager for another turn. Within minutes I have passed through, surpassing even my own expectations. I smile cockily at the Game-makers and begin to climb the highest tree I can. My hands find hand-holds and my feet push off branches as I make my way to the top. Like last time, I let myself fall from the slender branches and hook my self back into the tree, before dropping the rest of the way. The surprised gasps of the Game-makers are music in my ears and as my final 'performance' I head to the axes. I stand the way Liam taught me to, strong and proud, the axe griped firmly in my hand. My grey eyes are focused on the dummy that hangs in front of me and with a grunt I send the axe spinning forward. It smacks into the chest and splits the dummy down the middle. The silence in it's self is a small reward and I leave the room with no thanks, no dismissal, and not so much as a glance at the Game-makers.

I jog all the way back to my room and sit down with Liam.  
"Nice axe throwing." I say and he smiles at me,  
"Not just axe throwing," He says back.  
"What do you mean?" I say, stunned.  
"I used a whip as well. I learnt how to use it from every time my Dad... Well, you know." The surprise must show on my face because he nudges me with his shoulder.  
"You did excellent," He smiles and I rest my head against his shoulder,  
"I really don't know, Liam. I really don't know."

"Tributes! Get your skinny butts in here!" I hear Johanna call and together we walk to Johanna.  
"Training scores," She grunts, pointing at the television. The tributes and their scores flick across the screen and I watch as my face is projected live on every T.V of Panem. I am stunned into silence as a ten shows and and Johanna claps in celebration. Next Liam scores an eight and I wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs me back and whispers in my ear,  
"Good job, Jaydah."


	13. Chapter 13

"Honey, you need to look perfect for your interview!" Trills the man in the dress. My designer. He pulls me into another tree outfit and says I'm finished. Apparently, I can be made perfect in ten minutes.  
"Just don't take it off," He says, before waddling away. I ignore his instructions and pull off the garment as wood splinters dig into my hands. I drop it to the ground as though it is contaminated and throw on a comfy pair of sneakers, tracksuits and my training shirt. Trees, I have decided, just don't suit me.

As I step out of the room I catch sight of Liam and I run up to him. He looks at me in surprise,  
"Where's your outfit?" He asks, looking down at his appalling attire.  
"I'm wearing it," I reply and Liam raises an eyebrow but doesn't press any further. We head backstage where all the tributes are standing. Caesar Flickerman stands on the stage and and invite the girl from District One up, calling her Ametrine Sioras. She is the epitome of beauty and is clearly wanting to show that off through her interview. Everyone is something different, shy and quite, like Spencer Wire, the boy from Three or loud and confident like most of the Careers.

"Can we have Capri Evans up here please!" Caesar roars and the crowd erupts in cheer. The room noticeably quietens when I walk out in day clothes.  
"Hi," I call as I drop into the chair, slinging my legs over the arm of the chair.  
"Well, Capri, how does it feel to be here?!" Caesar asks. I look at him,  
"You know Caesar," I say, sitting up, "I don't think you actually care." He looks at me not believing my nerve,  
"You see, you people in the audience, are here to sponsor me and that means help me right?"People in the crowd are nodding and I continue, "But if you really, truly wanted to help people, you would give money to the poor, to the Districts and you wouldn't have the Games. If you want to sponsor me, fine but just think of what else you could be doing." The crowd is silent and Caesar asks me,  
"What inspired this, uhh, speech?" I turn my gaze to him,  
"I live on the street. I always have." The uproar that ensues is wild and I exit as the buzzer signalling my three minutes are up goes. Johanna is somewhere in the crowd, screaming her approval, I just know it.

Liam shakily takes his seat and Caesar compliments him on his appearance, making up for his District partners somewhat scruffy look. He blushes before rushing to defend me,  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Capri is one strong girl and her opinions are even stronger. I wouldn't want to mess with her." I feel a smirk crawl onto my face. Even when he is meant to be promoting himself, he is protecting me. I shake my head. It's like he wants me to win.  
"So," Caesar says conversationally to Liam, "What is it with you two anyway?" Liam shakes his head,  
"She's an amazing person. Whenever I see her smile or see the look of determination cross her face, I see something I haven't ever seen in anyone else. When she laugh it makes me feel like there is nothing better than being with her. And when she shows-off it makes me want to scream from the frustration that I will never be as perfect as her. Because that's what she is, perfect. In the way she stands up for everyone, in the way she knows her flaws, and in the way she hides herself to protect herself from harm. It's her beauty," His face is a mask of wistfulness,  
"It sounds like you have a very close friendship. Were things always like this?" Caesar asks. I feel the heat rising in my cheeks, I already know the answer,  
"No Caesar. Before this, she knew nothing except my name." The audience sighs and I watch some of them wipe away tears. His buzzer rings and the audience screams for him to stay. But of course, Liam leaves.

He walks by me and I turn and chase after him but he carries on without me.  
"Liam!" I shout, desperate for his attention, "Liam," He stops and turns to face me,  
"I shouldn't of said that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" His words are cut short as I wrap my arms around him,  
"That was beautiful! you are an amazing friend, one of the best!" He looks relived as I step back from our embrace,  
"I thought you'd hate me."  
"Why would I hate you?"  
"I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't like people talking about you."  
"I don't normally, but today, I don't mind."  
"Why not?" My face falls. I hate giving answers to these kinds of questions. The ones where you aren't really sure yourself.  
"I'm not sure," I say and Liam nods before beginning to walk away  
"Better get some sleep," He calls over his shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. Of course I do.

It's the Games tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

When my eyes open, it is still dark outside. I know that the only thing that keeps me awake, is the horrors the day promises to bring. In the darkness, I imagine winning and touring the Districts. I would be able to see Jonah and Carter again, talk to Jordan, the brother I don't really know. My eyes wander to the window and I peer out from behind heavy velvet curtains. On the colourful streets lies clothing items, strewn all over the place. An after-effect of the Tribute party of which we are denied entrance. I swallow back tears as I look across the horizon that is beginning to glow orange. The sun is starting to rise. I watch as it starts it's lazy assent through the sky. It is carefree and oblivious to the evil of the earth it warms. I sigh, pushing myself away from the window sill before I stagger into the dining room. Johanna is sitting there, as per usual, and I sit down beside her,  
"So," I say, " What do I do in the arena?" Johanna looks at me and smiles,  
"You win. There isn't anything you can actually do, except do your best."  
"What about the Cornucopia?" I question, undaunted by her remark. She sighs,  
"The thing about the Cornucopia Capri, is that you _do_ need the stuff there. But the likely-hood of death is so high... I guess it really is your choice." With that she saunters away, leaving me feeling even less confident in myself.

The hours pass by until we are summoned (Liam and I) to the Carrier. A lady jabs a needle into my arm and jabbers on about something incomprehensible as I gnaw on my already short nails. All the Tributes are packed together in the one place and I feel relaxed by it. I don't know why, but it might be that this is the last time we will all be together, without trying to kill one another. Behind me, a girl screams and drops into the arms of the boy from District 4. She mutters something to him and glances at me. I look at her and frown. Black hair, a flash of blue eyes. But I shake my head, clearing it. When the widows go dark, we wait another few moments until we are herded like lambs to the slaughter house, which in a way, we are. I am sent to be alone in a room where I change into the garments laid out for me. I sit in silence waiting for the dreaded request,  
"All tributes to Launch Plates please!" A voice barks in a burst of static. I cross the room, prolonging every second of my life outside the arena, but still find myself in front of the Launch Plate. I step on fearfully, biting my lip. These are the last few moments I will allow myself to give in to fear. When I am pushed from the ground I will stand strong and proud. I will be tall and fearless.

I will be a Victor.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun shines into my eyes, blinding me momentarily as I am lifted above ground. I straighten my back and hold my head high, but I'm focused on the Cornucopia. It stand in the center of a ring of tributes and is overflowing with goods. I can't help but spot an axe at the mouth of the golden horn. Next to it is a whip of blue and black. It must be for Liam. Around my plate, there is water that leads o a narrow strip of rocks and solid ground where the lifesaving items lie. A horn sounds signaling sixty seconds are up and I throw myself into the water with a flawless dive. I begin a powerful front crawl and arrive at the Cornucopia soon after. My hands reach greedily for the axe and then the whip, knowing that if I find Liam, I'll give it to him. I scoop up a pack and slot a few knives into my pocket as I turn to get away. Peoples screams fill the air in a haunting melody and one sounds particularly close by. My head snaps around and I watch the girl from the carrier plunge a knife into someone else's chest. The girl looks up her blue eyes shining in horror. The boy she fell against points away from the island of goods and she nods before they both dive into the water, their hair trailing behind them. His is blonde. Hers is black. I begin to rush towards them, one name sounding clear in my mind.

Carter...


	16. Chapter 16

As I rush towards where they last stood, a boy faces off against me. I hiss in frustration, saying,  
"I would seriously back off if I were you. I have somewhere to be and you do _not_ want me to be late," He just smiles in response before rushing at me. I unfurl the whip and throw it over my shoulder before cracking it down, hard on his face. Blood trickles from the lash mark on his face but he charges again. I slide a knife out and when he gets close, I dodge his wild swing before thrusting the knife into his ribs,  
"Well, you did warn me," He says with his dying breath. I step back from the body and say emotionlessly,  
"I'm sorry," Before carrying on to find Carter and the boy. I notice a haze of red on the surface of the water and soon after see the boys head emerge from underneath. In his arms, he holds Carters limp body, cursing under his ragged breath. I plummet into the water and chase after them. By the time I've caught up, I'm breathless and as he turns around to the squelch of my sodden boots I say,  
"Wow, you can swim. Must be from District Four, right?"  
"Who are you?" He asks, suspicion creeping onto his face as he raises a sword in my direction. I shake a hand in his direction, waving off the threat,  
"One of you allies," I have barley uttered these words, when his sword is pressed to my throat,  
"Who are you?" He repeats venomously. I raise my hands,  
"My name's Capri, but Carter knows me better as Jaydah,"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," He hisses, "Jonah!" He calls and my blood runs still, "Jonah!" A voice comes from nearby,  
"What is it Erin?"  
"I have a girl called Capri here," He shouts back, "Claims she's our allie!" He snorts at this as though it's ridiculous. From behind him, someone comes crashing through the underbrush. The familiar dirty blonde hair and blue eyes of Jonah appears and stops in bewilderment,  
"What are you doing here?" He asks, not waiting for my answer as he pulls me into a hug. "I can't believe you're here," He whispers into my chest. Erin lowers his sword guiltily and I pick up the immobile body that is Carter. I sling her over my shoulder, glancing backwards t the islands where the Careers are beginning to group. I motion to the vast expanses of woods and forest before us and together, we plunge into the unknown.


	17. Chapter 17

It's nearly night fall when I hear the first cannon shot. My head snaps around to Liam and Jonah who are listening intently, counting the deaths on their finger tips.  
"How many?" I ask and Erin looks at me curiously,  
"Why weren't you counting?"  
"Because I can't," I reply with an equal calmness, "I can't read, write or do any numerical problems. I've never been to school." He meets my cold, unforgiving gaze,  
"11," He says with a finality. I smile and Jonah diplomatically breaks the tension,  
"Let's sleep here for the night," He says with a warm smile. Erin agrees and I set Carter on the ground, massaging my aching shoulders. Erin immediately moves beside her and wraps his arms around Carter in a protective barrier. I sit down next to him and peel my pack off my damp back. I peer inside and start to pull out the contents. It is my luck to find that I have managed to snag a backpack with a wide variety of necessities. A bottle of water lies on the top. Underneath a coil of rope lies and as I pull it out it unravels to a decent length. I wrap it back up and carry on searching through the bag. A few knives are strewn on the botom and I toss one to Erin,

"It's for Carter," I explain and Erin shoots me a dirty look,

"She's not gonna want it," He replies and stares me down, daring the smaller girl to challenge him. I smile sweetly and place the knife by Carter's hand. I stand and so does Erin

"Erin," I say, "She may not want it, but she needs it. Do you want her to be defenceless?" He stands stock-still and appears to be flustered. I sneer in contemp at his weak display of anger management,

"Sit down," I say not masking my obvious... dislike... for Erin. I turn my back on him and start to walk away. With a feral roar he launches himself at my back. I twist my body to the side and lock my knees. As he reaches forward to tackle me, I push his considerable weight over my shoulder, flipping him to the ground. My arms pin his and my knee presses to his throat as he struggles underneath me. His green eyes look up into my vindictive grey ones. He tries once more to unseat me, but eventually accepts that I've won,

"Pathetic."


	18. Chapter 18

I roll off of Erin and glare at him before slinging my pack over my shoulder. I gather all my gear and look between the two of them,  
"I'm going hunting," Jonah casts me a warning glance and I toss my head at him in annoyance,  
"I'm going hunting and there is nothing you can do that will stop me," I repeat. He shrugs and continues to search through his bag. Erin mutters something about 'blondie' as I saunter off into the dense forest that surrounds me. It takes few seconds to lose sight of them and it's only when I do that I can finally relax. To me, solitude has always been a way to fall into myself. I feel like it's the only place that no-one can hurt me, that I can't hurt anyone. Greenery surrounds me and I take in a deep breathe of the dirt and soil that parts under my covered feet. I frown and bend down, peeling back the layers of shoe and socks until my bare feet are exposed. The grin slips back onto my face and I leave my shoes where they are before continuing my trek through the forest. It feels like I've only been gone for a few minutes when in reality, it must be hours. The sun is starting to set, casting a gold and orange glow through the arena. The song of birds carries through the trees and I watch them flit around me, a brief glimpse of blue or black, or maybe a snatchet of song.

I could almost mistake this forest for the one back home.

My mind drifts as I wander, thoughts forming in my head. About the Games. About the Capitol. About my allies. I find myself picturing Liam, with his blue eyes and the tall shadow he cast when he stands behind me. I snap out of the haze when a crack sounds nearby. I halt, my hand curling around the first thing that reaches my grasp, the axe that I have been lugging along behind me. My pack weighs heavy on my shoulders and I shrug it off, a soundlessly as possible. In the near distance, a voice calls,  
"Logan!" The voice is brimming with self-confidence, "There's a boy here, do you want me to kill him?" I peer around the edge of a thick tree trunk and watch the boy draw his sword. My spine tingles as I lean out further in order to see who it is being wielded against. I groan as Liam comes into sight, wide eyed and being held at sword point. Another boy saunters into the clearing, and waves a hand in Liams direction.  
"Does he matter to me? Or anyone? Be done with it, if you must." He speaks with a posh voice, and from the way he carries himself you just know he considers himself to be royalty. The other boy smirks and I take a deep breath before moving from my current location into obvious sight. The movement startles the boys and they both turn to face me. A sadistic smile plays over the posh boys lips and he spreads his hands as though to welcome me,  
"Hello!" He calls, allowing his voice to carry, "Who might you be?" His ally has moved away from Liam but kept his sword drawn. I stay mute and watch as the smile drops from his face,  
"Caleb, are you up for a spot of fun?" Caleb grins hefting his sword with a smirk playing on his lips,  
"Logan, it would be my pleasure," He responds and the posh boy gestures to me. My lips curl back as I hiss at him, a red mist clouding my vision. My axe is heavy in the palm of my hand the grip damp from the sweat building up on my hands. Caleb flicks his black hair from his grey eyes and he rushes at me. My own weapon clashes against his, the metals ringing in the small space we occupy. Liam and Logan watch from afar, hesitant to become involved in the action. I send my axe spinning towards Caleb. He has no time to react before the weapon loges firmly in his chest. The boys eyes widen as he staggers back into his ally, the life draining from him. Caleb's grey eyes roll back in his head as a cannon fires,  
"You killed him," Logan mutters before repeating it louder, "You killed him!" With a feral roar he launches himself at me. His long manicured nails rake across my face drawing blood. He steps back, fire raging in his eyes. His hands are empty but he balls them into fists before attempting to punch me. When he misses, I know that he is incompetent and that I can take him easily. If I had a weapon. My axe is still buried in Caleb's chest and my pack is concealed some meters away. Liam is frozen as the boy attacks me again, his blows wild and uncontrolled. I drive a fist into his stomach and shove him over before grabbing the first thing I touch. Caleb's sword. Logan is still recovering as I swing, the tip of the sword severing his head. The headless body crumples to the ground a cannon sounding seconds later. I yank my axe from the body of Caleb and pull his sheath of knives from him as well. Liam is kneeling by Logan, repositioning his head on his shoulders,  
"What are you doing?" I ask, out of curiosity. Liam shrugs saying, "I guess I just thought it was a nice thing to do," I roll my eyes and take their packs as well, giving one of them to Liam.  
"Come on," I say gesturing to the place I came from, "We need to get back to my allies." His eyes widen, but he leaves the subject alone, instead asking,  
"Why did you save me?" I stay silent.

Sometimes silence is the easiest answer.


	19. Chapter 19

I scoop up my pack awkwardly as Liam stands behind me. The darkness has begun to envelope the arena, casting eerie shadows that dance with the soft breeze that whispers through the forest. The story of the Games seems to follow me wherever I go. It's like there's no escape from them, no matter who you are, even the demented citizens of the Capitol. My thoughts are pushed to the side when Liam nudges me with his shoulder, pointing to the sky as the anthem of Panem erupts from hidden speakers. The arena is flooded with a waxy light from the seal of the Capitol as the faces of the departed flick by. Both from Three, the girl from Four, the one Carter killed, both from Five, the boy from Six, the one who got in my way, both from Nine, Logan the boy from Ten, the one I killed, both from Eleven and both from Twelve.  
"Thirteen," Liam murmurs beside me. I turn to him,  
"I killed three of them," I say and Liam takes a long, deliberate breath.  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side," He says, grinning. I punch him gently on his arm and he laughs, something that sounds so foreign in this place of misery. The blackness returns and I stare up into the night, watching the stars drift across the sky. Their light is cast across the face of everyone who is looking up, a silver glow that barely manages to touch the ground that turns under my bare feet. Liam must be getting bored, because he scoops me up onto his broad shoulders, carrying me out of the light. I shriek then laugh as he calls out,  
"Come on little girl!" My fist pound against his back, but a smile is splayed across my face. My cheeks hurt from smiling, a real smile, something I haven't really done since I was nine. In it's own way this arena is beautiful. It has created something real. Something that I have never accepted for fear of being hurt.

Friendship.


	20. Chapter 20

Liam sets me down with a wild grin plastered to his face. I shake my head as I stifle the last of my giggles. Liam yawns,  
"Can we sleep please?" At the word 'sleep', my eyesight blurs and I feel the weight of drowsiness settle on my shoulders. I barely nod as I lie on the damp grass that will be my bed tonight. Liam is stretched out beside me his soft blue eyes boring into my cold, calculating grey ones. They are the last thing I see before sleep overwhelms my senses.

The sun has begun it's assent into the sky when my eyes open once again. I lazily stretch out before shaking Liam's shoulder gently. His eyes flicker open and he stares up at me as I stand,  
"Get up," I say with a smile, "We gotta get back to our allies, and I'm _sure_ it's somewhere near here." He only smiles as he pulls himself from the ground, traces of sleep still lingering in his movements. A careless smile crosses my face as I scoop up my gear. I yank out the whip I grabbed from the Cornucopia, and hand it to Liam,  
"For you," I say and he laughs before bowing and taking the gift. When he stands up again he says,  
"Thank-you." Just as I am about to walk away, his stomach groans and he looks at me, pure embarrassment flushing red on his cheeks.  
"Hold up," He says, "I'm hungry," He rummages through his bag, eventually pulling out some dried fruit, some of which I happily take. The flavours dance across my tongue and I smile in gratitude, not realizing how hungry I was until I began to eat,  
"_Now_ we go," He says, swallowing the last of his food. Together we tramp into the forest, allowing the greenery to engulf and conceal us.

We walk in silence, listening to the birds and any other things we hear. Soon enough, Liam cocks his head to the side a mask of concentration pulled over his face,  
"What?" I ask, but Liam hushes me and then motions for me to follow him,  
"I heard something," He explains as we walk, "It sounded like 'What? This wasn't how it happened-'," A smile splits across my face and I begin to run,  
"It's them!" I exclaim, more to myself than Liam. Dust swirls from the earth as my bare feet pound into it, closely followed by Liam's heavy tread. The unmistakable sound of snoring rushes through the trees and I suppress laughter, wondering who it is that sleeps in so carelessly.  
"Jonah!" Carters voice calls and I start to dance in a giddy rush. Carter's awake! A conversation ensues in hushed whispers as Liam and I slow down. Through the undergrowth figures ready themselves and as we step into sight, I find myself staring into the bleary blue eyes of Carter, her black hair matted and tangled with her own dried blood.  
"Carter," I whisper, and I watch as she struggles to grasp what I have said, how I know her name. The knife that she holds in her hand slips from her grasp as the confusion lifts from her face.

"Jaydah?"

* * *

**Hi! I really want to thank you guys for reading my story, and I'm so glad you've read till here :) My story is intertwined with two others that are on FanFiction, by my two best friends. One of them is called _No Way Back _by _Brookelaird_ and is written from the perspective of Carter.The other is _My Worst Nightmare _by _Antonshepp_ which is written from Jonah's perspective.It would be awesome if you read their stories and we would all really appreciate reviews :) Thanks for supporting, _Jaydah/Capri, Carter, Jonah, Liam and Erin, _because I really love all these characters, and they're really fun to write about :)  
**

_**-Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous tan absolutely boring. **_


	21. Chapter 21

Carters eyes widen as she takes slow, cautious steps towards me. Her slender fingers run through my hair as if to check I'm real, that I'm not a fake sent by the Game-makers. Her arms encircle my shoulders in a tight embrace shutting the world away, the arena away. My own arms are wrapped around her waist and the words she whispers send chills down my spine,  
"I can't believe your here,"  
"Ditto," I agree, pulling away just enough to see her face and the tears that glimmer in her eyes. Mine are moist as well. We break apart and I turn to Liam who mutters to me,  
"You should probably introduce me...?" My eyes widen. He knows who these people are, but they don't know him.

"Carter," I say, turning back to her," Jonah? This is Liam. He's my district partner." Carter waits for me to carry on as she shakes Liams hand, glancing at Erin. I continue to ignore him and it is Carter who eventually introduces him, shooting a confused look in my direction. Liam and Erin shift awkwardly as they nod to each other. It's clear that neither feels comfortable without the person they came here with. For Liam it's me, for Erin, it's Carter. His gaze constantly shifts to her as though to check she hasn't fallen back into her coma like sleep. The moment of awkwardness that ensues drags on until Jonah has the thought to break the silence,  
"What's for breakfast?" He asks, rubbing his hands together. Liam glances at me and turns back with a grin,  
"Capri and I have eaten, but I'm up for seconds." Carter stares at me strangely before asking,  
"Capri? Who's Capri?"  
"I am," I say stepping forward, "And I'm Jaydah too." Carter nods as though she gets it, but I can see her struggling to grasp the concept and carries on to search through her bag for food. I turn to Liam and hand him the whip that I retrieved from the Cornucopia. His face lights up, as much as a it can when you're a tribute in the games and I smile at him, trying to hide the thought that runs through my mind as he thanks me. The thought stays in my head as I survey the clearing. I know I'm want to be the person going home. We all do.

But how are these people going to die?

* * *

**And she finally updated! Sorry I took so long to update (and on such a short chapter) but I've had a lot going on :) I hope you are enjoying this story and I would love to know what you think so it would be awesome if you left me a review, and made my day :)**

**-Stella:) **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Shout out to OddTom and Gaptasticventure. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome :)**_

* * *

As if in answer to my thoughts, a cannon rings, rippling through the air. A reminder that only one goes home alive. As if mirroring my thoughts, Erin breaks the silence,  
"One more down, one step closer to home." For a moment his words startle me. They are so career like and it takes me a few moments to recollect where he is from. I guess a life of training in District Four made him the Hunger Games tribute he is.

A claw dips into the arena and extracts the delicate body of a young girl, the one from 10. Her hair trails behind her as she is lifted from the arena, blood staining it red, dripping gently as she is taken away. The others have already turned back to preparing themselves a breakfast from the supplies we managed to snag from the Bloodbath. I am personally not hungry, so I decline food, instead climbing one of the trees that form this forest. I briefly wonder, as I climb, what would have happened if I fell from the tree in the training centre and broken my wrist. The Capitol would most likely have made me fight anyway. It seemed cruel to place someone at a disadvantage like that, but since when was the Capitol fair? Below me, the sound of laughter rings out as my allies sit in a ring, eating. Liam is telling a story, with sweeping gestures and exaggerated facial expressions. But he is making them laugh, and I allow a ghost of a smile to flit across my features. And all this while, I've been climbing.

It takes mere moments to reach the top of the tree and I push my head through the foliage, letting mid-morning light bleach my face. Fabricated mid morning light, mind you. A light breeze whispers across the tree tops and I look out, across the arena which is in clear view for the first time. In the middle, where the Cornucopia stands, a lake shimmers, reflective in the light. From there, vast expanses of woods and forestry begin, stretching for miles in all directions. But after that, to my right, the woods veer into a steep and rocky mountain range. The layout of the arena is simple and plain which leaves me to wonder and worry what horrors are hidden in it's depths. It also worries me that my allies and I form half of the reaming tributes with only the Careers and one other person being separate from us. But it's the Hunger Games. Things are meant to worry us.

A chill runs down my spine and suddenly, being alone with my head in the sky, isn't that appealing. I descend rapidly, eager for human company, eager to laugh with the group and share stories of my own. I race to join the group the moment my feet touch the ground. When I skitter to a halt nearby the circle, I shuffle my way gently in. It seems I have disrupted something and the solemn mood is almost tangible. Carter shoots a glance at me as I sit and she continues her story,  
"The man, he took me into this room, like a basement, only it had no furniture apart from this metal table with straps running across it. He told me to take off my shirt and to lie face down on the table. The fear I felt then was so... immediate that I just did what I was told. When I lay down, the metal burn cold against my skin with a bitter frigidity that was unbearable. I couldn't contain it and I started to cry. I remember the man as he tightened the straps across my limbs and how he wore a sadistic smile as he pulled a whip from his belt. I remember the bite of rubber as it lashed across my back for the hundredth time and I remember, just as the blood began to dry him carving something into my back with a knife." Carter trailed of,, unshed tears lingering in her eyes. Erin who sat beside her wrapped his arms around her and asked,  
"How old were you?" Carters moist eyes harden and sets her back straight from the slouched position she had taken,  
"Seven," She muttered, "I was seven." Erin takes on a look of astonishment at this and starts to ramble about "That's not right," and "What a sick thing to do!". Across from me Liam looks troubled his face creased in concentration.  
"What did he look like?" Liam asks as Carter assures Erin she's fine,  
"Um," She replies, trying to remember, "He was kind of tall with these blue, blue eyes and ash blonde hair. He look healthy, apart from his skin which had this kind of papery pallor about it, like he never got outside much. Why do you ask?" She queries. Instead Liam asks another question,  
"Did he tell you his name?"  
"No," She replies, "I wouldn't if I were a torturer." She pauses and opens her mouth again but Liam gets there first,  
"Just one more thing," He interrupts, "What else can you remember?" Carter's face twist as she tries to recollect the memories,  
"Well," She begins, stammering, "Well, there was one more thing." She looks to Erin for reassurance and he nods before she continues, "There was dried blood on the whip, like it had been used before me, on someone else, if that makes any sense." By now Liam's face has become a mask of concentration and I can't help but wonder what's wrong.  
"Blood on the whip," He muttered to himself, "Blonde like me, blue eyes," My stomach churns as he raves like a lunatic to himself repeating Carters story, over and over, "Blood on the whip," He looks up sharply, a certain clarity echoing in his eyes,  
"I think the blood was mine."

* * *

_**Yay! Another chapter up (And a long one too) :) I would love to know what you think and any review would be appreciated :) As always I hope your enjoying the story and if you are, click that little follow and favourite button :) Oh, and thank you for reading this story :)**_

_**-Stella :)**_


End file.
